


Sea Monsters

by Candeecake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Emma Swan awakes to find Killian the dark one. She doesn't remember anything that happened in Camelot. As Killian tries to use his power to take care of Emma, she hunts deeper into the truth. King Arthur plans against StoryBrooke as Emma prepares to strike back. But Killian became the Dark One for a reason and letting Emma die was not one of them. Into the deep sea, to save a savior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of season 5.

“Killian Jones, Killian Jones, Killian Jones.” I turn my head to face the still air. My eyes widen trying to make sense of him now. Even the wind tries to avoid him yet here I am. A story I had never wished been told. He starts walking forward to me. Faster and Faster. “Killian.” I wrap my arms around him as he does the same. He presses his fingers onto the rough surface of my leather jacket. I do the same. Then I feel his hand inch up to my face. With time non-existing, he cups my face and presses our lips together. My legs become weak. He tries to paint my lips with his but I break away before he can finish his masterpiece.

“Swan?” 

“Are you okay?” He cocks his head and smiles innocently. He still looks like Killian. Eyeliner masterfully done with messy dark brown hair.

“Of course, I am love.” I lay my eyes down discreetly in sadness that he is not lying.

“How did this happen?” He is still smiling. I pull my jacket closer as I feel a shiver down my spine. He’s not gonna tell me. 

“I wish I could tell you.” The air pauses. I brush a stroke of my blond hair behind my ear.

“I was the Dark One but I don’t remember anything.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” He takes my warm hands in his.  
“No. Something bad must’ve happened. What did I do?” He keeps a straight face as I edge slowly backwards from his hands. I start to feel cold.

“You did nothing. I swear on my ship.” Confidence glistens in his eyes.

“Why should I trust you?” He takes a step forward towards me.

“Because I’m still me. And with this power, I can finally help you.” Does he know? I haven’t slept in 2 months. Nightmare. Damn them. Panic sleeps through my tired eyes. 

“I don’t need help.” He looks straight at me.

“Then tell me, Emma Swan. When is the last time you slept? Or what was your dream last night?” I let out a shaky breath and glance at a bird flying.

“I slept-”

“Lies.” He points my eyes into his. Killian touches the front of my neck and smiles lightly.

“Let me help. Here, let me show you something.” He ponders for a moment and I then I see red. My crimson filled vision is soon faded to reveal a house. The house has white pillars with sky blue walls. It has a well sized yard with bright green grass. Killian stands on gray steps leading to the white glass paned door. He turns around to me and opens his arms. “Welcome to my place.” I drag my feet up the steps until the door is open showing me inside. The wooden floor is shiny with a kitchen. There are also some pieces of furniture with a lavish design. I feel a strong urge to look to a door. It feels as that If I open it, all my problems will be solved. I clunk my feet to a memorising rhythm as I walk to the door. Killian steps in front.

“Drink?” I look down at the drink. Rum. “Let me take your coat.” I swiftly remove my armor and let him grasp it. We trade for the drink and the jacket. I reluctantly let the rum sooth my worries and it burns my mouth but slowly drips into a velvet. My glass vanishes but I don’t think about it.

“Can you please answer my questions? I know we were in camelot, I was the Dark One for six weeks but I don’t remember anything except-” Pain deepens into my memories as I recount what happened the last thing I remember. Main street. Darkness. It swirled around me and shot into my skin. Like needles and then the final twist of the knife. Memories. All of them. 

Neal dying, me alone at the foster home, Lily betraying me, Cleo dying because of me and so many that I can’t even count. Pain is a funny thing, it’s always there. The darkness just dived in.

“Emma!” My face goes pale as Killian looks worried. I realize where I am and remember the situation.

“I’m fine! Now what happened?” He brushes my skin causing my heart to beat faster.

“I can’t tell you.” He places his hand and hook on my waist and leans outwards. He hangs his arms around my neck. “ Now, Do you want to stay or not?” I feel his cold metal hook curve around my neck as I start to get goosebumps. I pull away and cross my fingers.

“how about dinner tomorrow?” He smiles brightly as his eyes become softer with a hint of desire.

“I’d love to.” I smile too and he kisses my forehead lightly.

“You’re paying!” I run from his embrace as he chuckles. I walk out the door giddy and relieved. The world isn’t full of monsters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I saw him.” 

Mary Margaret leans on the smooth wooden counter holding a cup of tea. Her eyes become wider as the kitchen light glistens on my drink. We both pause awkwardly. “Did you talk to him?” I feel my cheeks turn red as I slump my shoulders. She lays her cup down and exerts her face forward. “You did! What did he say?”

“We are having dinner tomorrow.” 

“Emma, you are in love with the dark one.” Mary Margaret rubs her fingers together and comes around the counter to stand with me.

“I am not!”

“They, this date-”

“It’s not a date.”

“I can always tell when it’s love. Um-”

“What?”

“Do not tell your father. He is going to hate this.” I roll my eyes as I feel warm soft hands take mine. “Emma, you deserve this, just I hope you can tell feelings apart from desire.” I feel my eyes lower in rage.

“You think he’s using me!” My mom flinches at my raising anger. The glasses on the table start shaking. I clench my fists feeling my fingers like steel on my palms. 

“Emma, calm down. I didn’t say that-” I take a slow breath and release my fists. The glasses slowly echo away. My hands are red, they fade to a pale color.

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I will be careful.” Mom smiles at me and rubs my shoulder. I smile back but I worry over slightly that Killian is using me. He would never do that but the Dark One can. The floor creaks while I take sip from a white mug. “Help me pick out what to wear?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Mary Margaret chose a Black lace dress with backing shoes. Finally when she wasn’t looking, I put on a white leather jacket. I found myself wanting armor in case my mother was right. I was puzzled. I seemed more angry than I am. Would he really use me like like- my parents? 

I feel my fists clamp beneath me as my eyes burn. I rush to a mirror and notice something odd. My skin becomes paler as the edge of my hair turns golder. I hear a whoosh of air and turn around. Killian. He stands straight holding a bouquet of satin pink roses. I take a short breath and release my fists. I glance back at the mirror. My skin grows darker but my hair stays the same.

“What are you doing here?” He looks taken aback. Until I suddenly remember the dinner. “Sorry, I uh forgot for one sec.” Killian smiles smugly.

“Maybe I can jog your memory.” I put my hands on my hips. He walks forward to me and I roll my eyes. “Ready to go?” I look down at my outfit and decide it’s decent. I nod and he flicks his hand. I tighten my jacket as the crimson cloud vanishes to reveal the park. The trees sway in the petrified wind. 

“I dressed up for the park?”


	2. Truth or Consequences

Killian’s POV

She seemed angrier. Her fists clenched when she talked about her parents. We talked over a picnic of glorious food. Her eyes drooped as the grey circles drips under her eyelashes. I watch her hair blow in the wind. She laughs when I don’t mean to make a joke. I flick my hand and the food vanishes. I extend my arm and she clasps her arm with mine. Emma and me walk side by side. The lights of the park glisten with the stars of the sky. The lights shine on my metal hook. Her eyes burn with the ocean of night. I wish I could tell her but secrets keep her safe.

Camelot, Six Weeks Ago:

She seemed tired. As if the darkness was using her energy. Her white cloak of a dress elegantly caught air as she walked into Granny’s. I come to her and press my arm around her. She smiles softly but stares into the floor. Her golden hair losing its sunny vibe. I didn’t want to doubt her strength but I was starting to. She walks away from my grasp and bites her lips. Merlin comes from the door and stands nearby me.

“Darkness it’s trying to use her. I am not sure how long she can hold up.” My anger burns within me. 

“You told me she is strong enough.” Merlin sighs as he glances at Emma.

“A savior and a dark one. It’s been unheard of.” I peer over to see her playing with a strand of her hair. I walk over to her and sit down on the teal leather seats. She turns her head towards me. Her jade eyes shine eternally as her hand shakes slightly from lack of sleep. Our hands find each other’s as I lead her outside Granny’s. The sunlight glares on her hair as it sways in the stale wind.

“I know you’re not okay.” Her grey circles highlight her eyes. She places her hand on my face and smiles.

“I have to be.” Her eyes full of determination ready to fight. But I catch her hand shaking. She’s scared.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Present Time

“This has been fun.” Emma smiles softly as she drags her feet to the doorway of her parent’s apartment. I raise my eyebrow playfully as she wraps her arms around my neck. I grin.

“Now do you wanna stay.” She chuckles then takes a shaky breath.

“I love to.” She bites her lip. I notice her grey circles enchanting her drooping eyes.

“But?” Emma loosens her smile. “I understand, get some sleep. A rain check perhaps?”

“I hope so.” I crash my lips onto her as she slumps her shoulders. I feel her fingers come up to the hem of my jacket. She presses her fingers to push me back. “Until next time.”

“Good night.”

Emma’s POV

“For real.” He winks as my legs go numb. I drag my legs and open the door. The apartment is shredded into darkness. My weary eyes snap up awake. I grab the gun and start to head upstairs. I don’t sleep anymore. Being a savior means I can’t stop to take care of myself. I swiftly change out of my outfit and fit into a leather jacket, jeans and a shirt. Plus some boots. I press my hands around the familiar handprint and clench my fists. Let’s go kick some criminals ass.

Storybrooke main street is horrid to my vision as the familiar still air wraps around my chilled body. I glance at the spot darkness had claimed me and I went to Camelot. An unsettling feeling rises up in my bones. My feet find myself walking towards it. The air drops a weight on me as I take a short breath. My fists start to clench up. My parents didn’t offer to become the Dark One instead of me. They were hoping I would do it so they could save me. They were selfish. I peer at a puddle. The reflection is elusive but my eyes catch myself. My hair turns golden as my jade eyes glow brighter. I bite my lip as the wind swirls around me.

“Excuse me.” I turn around to find a man in chainmail armour with a crimson red cape. He has hazel brown hair. “I apologize for this but you have something I need.” I see a glint of a sword as I raise my palms. Bright eggshell white beams of magic shoot at him. He swings his sword as I roll to the ground. My feet kick his as he falls to the ground. I clench my fists. One hand grabs his neck. His eyes widen while my hand grasps his neck tighter. I smile as I see blood cough from his mouth. 

Darkness. Needles. Screams. I blackout as I find him knock me unconscious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I awake to find myself tied in a chair. My wrists blistered from a magic repelling bracelet and blood. My jacket is taken off leaving a white shirt covered with stains. My head aches from the punch. I hear the echo of footsteps. My eyes find a tent with a small table.

“Sorry, Ma’m.” The crimson caped knight returns. “I am King Arthur. And you have information that could save my kingdom.” My fingers are tied with a thready rope under a dim light. He turns his back to the small table in the tent. Arthur walks to me with a silver knife. I feel it pierch my cheek with a burning mark as blood covers my rosy cheeks.

“Screw you.” I scream out.

“Now, tell me where the dark one’s dagger is. Or will I have to bring in my jester?” He taunts my chine with the pointy blade as his fleshy skin hits me leaving a red mark on my face.

He leaves the room as blood slides down my face. Suddenly a pale short man walks in the room with a grim grin. His hand smoothly picks up the knife and glances at me. He whispers in my ear.

“This is a very special knife.” I hear a gulp in my throat. “Now where is the dark one’s dagger.” They want me for Killian? I struggle with the rope till his sweaty hand grasps my chin. “I guess I will try out my new toys.” He plunged the knife in my chest dragging it through as I hold back a scream. “This knife can not be healed with magic.” Blood drips down my white shirt. He pulls my blonde curly hair back and wipes the knife leaving the stench of blood in my hair. I hold back a whimper and clench my hands into fists. He paints my skin with scars and crimson red. 

“You might just want to kill me now.” He glares at me and cuts my cheek.

“I have something that will force you to tell me.” He flips my chair as I land sharply on the ground. A symphony of footsteps come into my sense of hearing.

“Do It.” Arthur’s cape swings over my blood stained body. I feel the tip of the needle.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Mate.”

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Killian’s POV

I found her aura of magic. She was screaming. The man in the cape swung his sword at me. I flick my hand and he flungs to the wall. I glance at a man cowering in the corner. Rage overcomes me. I hold my hand and crash him continuous to the ground. Blood covers the fabric of the tent. My eyes catch Emma. She is covered in blood while her eyes droop. Scars and cuts etched into her pale skin. Blonde hair stained with blood. Finally her shirt filling up with red. I flick my hand and undo the rope. The chair vanishes leaving her spine relaxed. “Emma!”

“I’m okay.” I use magic to take her back to my house and lay her gently on my bed.

“You are not, let me take care of you.” She tries to resist but lets me in. “I am gonna undress you, I need to heal you.” She whimpers at my touch. I hold a red light over her skin. Memorising by healing cuts but some don’t heal. I grow angrily when the blood doesn’t stop.

“He said that the knife, he used couldn’t be healed by magic.” I take a deep breath and stroke her cheek. I glance at her body. I curve my hand allowing magic to wash her. I dress her in a grey t-shirt and leggings. I lay her head down gently as her hair sinks into the pillow. She struggles to get up as her attempts are stopped by a groan of pain.

“Shhh! Relax Love. You need rest.” She considers my words for a moment before I kiss her on the forehead.

“Some evil son of bitch is threatening the-”. Her speech is cut short by my lips crashing onto hers. I release her to the bed as I hold her hands until she goes to sleep. I transport myself to the basement of the house. Its rocky walls glint the shallow light of a bulb. It shines on a man hang up. I glance at his face and smile. His skin blackened with coral blood. His armour defenseless.

“Now. You wanna tell me who the hell you are?” His eyes press up and darken.

“I am King Arthur Of-”

“Yes, Yes. I thought kings were supposed to be smart?” Arthur shifts around in his uneasy metal chains. “You were bloody stupid to use her.”

“I did what I must.” I click my tongue and pick up a knife.

“Well, maybe keep that in mind while I make you feel twice the pain that you did to her.” I study the knife in my hand as I plunge into him. He twists violently as blood drips down to the ground.

“You hurt her. Now you will pay.” I flick my hand as he screams. Glancing up to upstairs. I curve my hand to stop his voice. “No need to hurt her more.” He reaches his voice as to scream but all I hear is his blood bubbles to the ground.


End file.
